dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gine
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737 |Address = |Occupation = Soldier (formerly) Meat distribution employee |Allegiance = Saiyan Army |FamConnect = Bardock (husband) Raditz (son) Goku (son) Chi-Chi (daughter-in-law) Gohan (grandson) Goten (grandson) Videl (grandaughter-in-law) Pan (great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (descendant) }} Gine (ギネ, Gine) is a female Saiyan, the wife of Bardock, and the mother of Raditz and Goku.Saikyō Jump #3, 2014''Dragon Ball Minus, 2014 Appearance Gine was a woman of average height and slender built. She had a light-complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she possesses a tail. In ''Dragon Ball Fusions, she wears a dark indigo battle armor with pink armbands. Personality Gine had a gentle and caring personality similar to her youngest son and both her grandsons, and because of that, she was not cut out for fighting. Even more, she developed a genuine union with Bardock of companionship, which is a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes. Biography Background Gine used to be a member of Bardock's team. While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, which Bardock eventually began to return and the two grew to have a special bond. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. She bears Bardock two sons, the first named Raditz, and the second named Kakarot. ''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman'' On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering meat when Bardock returns from a mission and both greet each other in a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator, she replies affirmatively and tells that it took three years. Gine then says that she will take Kakarot out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Attack Ball in the night so that they can send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Gine then says that it is not like a Saiyan to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her "softness" disease spread to him too. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a little grown and desperate Kakarot in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously says to her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarot's whereabouts. Bardock also warns Kakarot to watch out for the Galactic Patrolmen as the pod starts to shoot off the planet. Bardock puts his arm around Gine and both watch their son leaving Planet Vegeta. Gine is presumed to be killed along with most of the other Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. No account details her survival.According to what Raditz tells Goku about the destruction of their home planet, their parents died along with it.According to Vegeta's death plea on Namek, he explains that Frieza killed Goku's parents. Power Before she retired from Bardock's team, Gine was a low-class Saiyan warrior. However, unlike her husband and sons, her gentle personality apparently made her unsuited for combat and Bardock routinely had to save her from the dangers of the battle field, indicating either low fighting ability and/or due to her lacking the ruthlessness of her husband and comrades. As a result, Gine retired from the army and went to work as a Saiyan meat distribution employee. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The basic form of ki blasts. Transformations Great Ape While Gine has never transformed into a Great Ape in the manga, she has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or artificially by a Power Ball. Fusions Towane Through EX-Fusion, Gine can fuse with Towa to create Towane in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Gine is an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden, thus marking her first appearance ever in a game. When summoned as a Z-Assist Support character she will appear and hold out a drumstick of meat (a reference to her job as a meat distribution employee) that recovers a fighter's HP when they come into contact with it. Gine is also alluded by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse during a dialogue with Supreme Kai of Time wondering if Bardock has a girlfriend because she found him dreamy, Future Trunks reminds her that Bardock was married and had a wife, referring to Gine. Her hairstyle appears as one of the hair options for the female Future Warrior (Human or Saiyan) making it possible to create Gine as a custom character. Her hairstyle also appears as custom hair option Type 3 in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Gine makes her first playable appearance in Dragon Ball Fusions. Trivia *Like other Saiyans, her name is based on that of a vegetable; in this case, the spring onion (葱, negi in Japanese). *The character was first introduced in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump (released in February 2014), and her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus, a short story featured in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (April 4, 2014). Voice actors Japanese: Naoko Watanabe (Dragon Ball Fusions) Gallery See also *Gine (Collectibles) References ca:Gine pt-br:Gine es:Gine Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:JGP Characters